


Loyal German Dog.

by InfinitexJester



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Diederich with the rest of the "Evil Noblemen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal German Dog.

The smoking room was filled with the echoing sound of murmurs. And Vincent Phantomhive sat at the centre of it all, one slender leg crossed over the other. His brown eyes surveyed the group with an easy demeanour. These were his so-called partners in business, though he was not so foolish as to consider any of them true alliances. Except perhaps, Deidrich by his side, and that was more because he knew that man's mind better than he knew it himself. And still, even after the years of school time had passed, did he not still hold power over him?

My Loyal German Dog.

And yet, was he not too the Queen's animal, watching from the shadows? But no tame pup and one, if pressed, who would surely bite the hand of its owner.

The latest addition to their group, a Chinese trader he had handpicked personally was speaking now; his customary pipe held within inches of his lips.

"It is a pleasure as always, doing business with you fine people," Lau said, his narrow eyes crinkled into a smile.

Vincent gave him back his own smile; that of a snake's laced with venom. He was under no allusions that Lau's good humour was anything more than a mask he wore. Deidrich wore his usual scowl he saw, which made him turn.

"Cheer up, can't you Deidrich? One would think that you were averse to our agreement today."

"Why ever should I think that?" The touch of sarcasm was not lost on the Earl, but he made no visible sign other than a shade of coolness to his eye.

"Well then, if you wish to be excused, I shall of course allow it. As it happens, I needed someone to pick up the new painting for Rachel. I'm simply too busy, you see and I can't allow her to go; not with Ciel requiring attention." He blinked at Deidrich, lips curling. "You don't mind, of course?"

Deidrich's face twisted in anger for a second but then he controlled his emotions with obvious difficulty. The others around the room were watching with obvious interest. Deidrich seemed to be aware of this and glared at Vincent.

"I am, as always, at your command, Phantomhive," He eventually spoke, through gritted teeth.

Vincent laughed in velvet tones, yet one which seemed to grate on the German's nerves.

"Now, there's a good boy. You will, of course, stay for dinner tonight. Rachel wouldn't hear of you leaving us."

The meaning was obvious though that, I wouldn't hear of you leaving us. It amused him so though to push Deidrich's temper as much as he could sometimes; to see him lose control of his emotions as he did so easily.

Deidrich assented to the agreement with a terse node though his displeasure was evident. Vincent leaned forward a little, deliberately cutting the other nobles out of their conversation.

"Just like old times, hm?"

Someone must have heard though, judging by the manic laughter coming from the Undertaker's corner of the room. Deidrich closed his eyes for a second, as if in pain, then rose and left the room. After his departure, Vincent turned back to the others, his eyes bright with mischief.

"He's so loyal – I wonder if he would even bark, if I told him to?"


End file.
